


Libraries, Labyrinths and Lavatories

by UT56



Series: Libraries, Labyrinths and Lavatories [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UT56/pseuds/UT56





	Libraries, Labyrinths and Lavatories

The Chepswick Corners branch of the Labyrinth Lending Library was little more than a small stripmall store lined with a haphazard collection of shelves stuffed to overflowing with an eccentric collection of books, reading pads and data disks. And the few pieces of furniture that it housed, and old desk, with an even older looking computer, a couple of bistro tables and half dozen or so mismatched chairs, did little to indicate why it was one of the most sought after destinations for scholars and avid readers for light years around.

So much so that it's most recent visitor, a small brunette with sparkling hazel eyes and a bright smile wondered if she'd been had. This couldn't possibly be the place she'd heard so much about. The place the Doctor had told her to go if she needed... well just about anything.

An impression that hardly improved when she saw the small stout woman who sat humming away behind the desk as she typed away on the ancient keyboard. Dressed in what could only be described as a ratty old brown nightshirt, sprinkled with stylized sunflowers and sporting a head of tangled grey hair that showed bits of black that suggested it was once as dark as her own, the woman behind the desk looked as far from being a Librarian as anyone she'd ever met.

However, just as she was about to turn away from door, certain that she had the wrong address, maybe even the wrong planet, the figure behind the desk, lifted her head from behind the computer to catch her gaze through the window.

Taken aback by the large intense eyes that seemed to cycle between every colour she ever knew and few she'd never seen, she found herself pulling open the door as the woman gestured for her to come in.


End file.
